The Lost Episode
by day sama
Summary: Set right after Zuko joins the group, and before Aang faces the fire lord. Will Aang and Katara be able to come to terms about how they feel for each other. Lot's of fluff and cute Kataang stuff. First fanfic ever! So don't be too mean. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any part of Avatar. :( **

Chapter 1: Distractions

"You're not working hard enough!" shouted Zuko who had been noticing Aang's slipping focus as of late. With that he threw another fireball at the young airbender who was nearly hit, but dived out of the way at the last second. Zuko was getting tired of this.

"I'm doing the best I can," replied Aang who was already back in position, composing himself.

"Well do better!" he yelled throwing flames that skimmed the top of the Avatar's head.

"Calm down Zuko," said a calm voice from the distance. "It's going to take him some time, and yelling won't help him progress any faster. A little gentler, Katara continued "He needs encouragement, and patients." She sat down cross legged on a nearby rock and decided to see if her words of widom had affected Zuko's teaching methods at all.

"We don't have time to be patient!" screamed Zuko. He turned his back on Katara and continued shooting embers towards his fire bending pupil with as much ferocity as he could.

"Time to show Katara what I'm made of," thought Aang. He didn't want her thinking he wasn't capable of beating Zuko. So he danced away from his masters flames, while his mind wandered onto other thoughts. The truth was that Katara was actually the distraction that Zuko constantly complained about. Aang just couldn't seem to stop thinking about her.

Suddenly he was thrust backwards into a wall surrounded by flames.

"Dangit!" he thought. "I need to focus," he continued thinking to himself as he brushed the soot off his orange and yellow monk outfit.

"That's enough for today," Zuko said bitterly, disappointment ringing clear in every syllable. "I wish Saka were here, or even Toph, they'd be a better fight that you!" he spat at Aang.

"That's enough Zuko, we're calling it a day, and I'm sure Saka or Toph would love to fight you as soon as they get back from dropping off Suki at Kioshi Island." Said Katara, wearing a stoic expression. "I'm going to bed, see you two tomorrow." She sighed and disappeared into her tent.

Aang and Zuko stared at each other, both confused by her sudden lack of interest and moodiness. Then they cleaned up, and got ready for bed as well. Lying by the campfire, they stared into the flames, both thinking about what they wanted.

"I'm sorry I got upset earlier," said Zuko quietly, as soon as he was sure Katara was sleeping. "This teaching thing is new to me." A small smile creeped across his face almost reaching his scar.

"It's fine," said Aang in a monotone voice. He was staring off into space, his mind clearly elsewhere. Silence engulfed the two…

"So what's with you and her anyways?" asked Zuko nudging towards the tent, all the friendliness gone from his voice. Aang looked up at him, his eyes coming back into focus, as if just coming out of a daze.

"Nothing," he said. "I don't know what you're talking about." He closed his eyes, and looked even more monkish than usual, as if praying for patients.

"I see the way you look at her," said Zuko a few moments later. "It's the same way I look at Mai," he though. He stared at the Avatar waiting for a response. Any sign that Aang had heard him.

"Goodnight Zuko." said Aang stiffly. With that he rolled over, facing the moon rather than the fire. He crossed his arms and was mute the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter sucks a little, I know! But it gets better, I promise!

R&R --- Much thanks =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own any part of Avatar. **

Chapter 2: A Bad Feeling, and A Sunset

Aang work with a start, the images of his latest nightmares evaporating from his conscious. "Whether anyone realizes it or not, being the Avatar is a stressful job," he thought. "Oh well, having all powerful, cosmic powers was bound to have its occasional setbacks. "

It was morning, and the sun was barely peaking over the distant mountains that they camped near. Katara and Zuko were obviously still sleeping, and Aang had no desire to wake them just yet.

"So peaceful," he observed. "I'll go practice some fire bending," he decided. Aang hoped that he would be able to concentrate better without his friends to "distract him." He took one last sleeping glance at his fellow team Avatar buddies, and headed off to a more secluded area.

By the time he returned an hour later, the sun was fully risen and his companions were stirring. They were packing up in hurry. "That's strange," he thought as he walked towards his busy friends. Katara just finished putting away her tent, and Zuko was covering all evidence of their camp site so that the fire nation couldn't find them.

"Are we going somewhere?" asked Aang.

Zuko looked up, obviously surprised by Aang's arrival. "Where have you been?" he raged. Aang could hear the distress lathered thickly on his voice.

"What's wrong?" Aang said automatically. All the while, his eyes scanned the open terrain for any sign of trouble.

"We're leaving because Zuko has a bad feeling," said Katara sounding thoroughly annoyed. She looked away and continued picking up.

"It's more than a feeling!" Zuko shouted at her. "I know something bad is going to happen today, and we need to get moving." He turned back to his work seeming more agitated than normal. (Which is saying a lot*)

"What a pessimist," thought Aang. Being the Avatar, he was supposed to bring balance and peace to the world, and he didn't like arguments. So he agreed to move on, and promised Zuko he'd stay alert throughout the day. But despite his best efforts, Zuko remained tense, and Katara upset for the remainder of the morning.

By midday, they were all exhausted from walking. It was something they weren't used to thanks to the currently absent flying bison, Appa.

"Well we made it through the morning." said Aang cheerfully. "Not a sign of trouble, well except for Katara stubbing her toe!" Aang laughed, and hoped that Katara wasn't offended. She joined in the giggle fest, and all his fears were silenced. He loved it when she laughed, her shiny brown hair swinging around her perfect face, and her ocean blue eyes wide with excitement. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful than normal today.

"We're not out of the clear yet." Said Zuko sourly, breaking Aang's gaze on Katara. He poked at his lunch miserably, and they ate the rest of their meal in silence.

As they were getting ready to press onward, Katara tripped over a rock, and started plummeting towards the ground. She closed her eyes, and waited for the earth to pumble her. But the beating never came. Opening her eyes she realized Aang's arms were securely fastened around her waist. Katara never did get used to his lightening quick Airbender reflexes.

"Thanks." She sighed with relief because she was saved from her earth thrashing.

"Anytime." replied Aang. He suddenly blushed noticing their close proximity. Releasing her he went over and helped Zuko with the luggage, which consisted of a tent, some pots and pans, and three sleeping bags. Oh and Aang's staff/ glider, but he hardly considered that luggage. He thought of it as a part of him, it was his wings, and his ticket to the skies.

When the sun started to dip, Aang and Katara convinced Zuko to finaly stop for the day. Thankfully nothing eventful had happened, and they all believed Zuko was a bit more paranoid than originally thought.

As soon as Zuko started snoring, much like his uncle does, Aang and Katara were desperate to escape the noise for a while. At least until the sun was set.

"Wanna go for a walk?" suggested Katara. "Maybe we can see the sunset."

"Anything to get away from that," said Aang looking over at Zuko, holding back a giggle. "Zuko can fend for himself for an hour or so, he is the Fire Lord's son after all. " Aang picked up his staff and leaped up, smilng at his good fortune.

They started off down a small path lined thickly with trees. The forest was so crowded at this point, it was almost impossible to see where they were headed. Aang had to ignite a small flame just so that they wouldn't trip over the tree roots. They were surrounded by a never ending green.

"I can't see a thing," said Katara sounding thoroughly disappointed. "Maybe we should go back. I guess I can endure the bellowing prince until I fall asleep." she said even more depressingly.

At that moment, Aang had an epiphany. He swung his staff gracefully into a glider, and held out his hand. Katara just stared at him.

"Come with me." He said, his eyes beaming.

"Where?" responded Katara. "I don't…"

"Trust me," said Aang reassuringly. He continued to hold out his hand, palm up, hoping with all his might that she would take it.

Katara grabbed his hand, and blushed from the sudden contact. Before she knew it, Aang had scooped her up and blasted through the veil of trees above them. The orangish pink glow momentarily blinded them, but it was soon followed by one of the prettiest sights either one of them had seen. She and Aang were gliding high above the tress, the wind whipping her hair out behind her. All her fears and worries vanished, she felt like a bird, weightless, and carefree. Katara didn't even notice Aang watching her every movement and holding her tighter than was really necessary.

"It's beautiful." she said marveling at the slowly disappearing sunset. This was a moment she would never forget.

"I know." said Aang not taking his eyes off her.

Katara looked over and realized he was staring at her. She felt her cheeks flush red, and started into Aang's deep grey eyes that were equally marvelous as the sight that lay before them. She knew that she had feelings for him, but didn't really realize they were this strong until now.

She was looking at him, waiting for him to speak, but Aang didn't want to speed up this moment. It was just too perfect; they were high above the world, and hadeyes for no one but each other.

"Thank you Aang," said Katara who was still blushing. "This is an amazing view, and I'm glad we got to share it." Her stormy eyes continued to bore into Aang's, waiting for a response.

"Just do it," thought Aang angrily. "Now is the perfect time, and you've been holding back your feelings for her long enough. You may not get another chance." He added more urgently. They had already kissed twice he reminded himself, once in the lovers cave, and again during the fire nation raid during the day of black sun. He took a deep breath. "Now or never," he thought.

Still looking at her, Aang began to close the short distance between them. It felt like a few miles, rather than a couple of inches. Katara's eyes widened, but she did not recoil, which Aang took as a good sign. He could feel her moist breath, and heat radiating off her as he got closer. An inch away fro her lips, Aang whispered "Katara," and hesitated checking to see her reaction. She didn't move, so he pushed onward and as soon as his lips brushed hers, an explosion sounded by their camp.

"Zuko!" they both shouted coming out of their trance. Flying and racing with the wind, they landed next to his tensed body within a matter of seconds.

"Hello brother, I see you're still traveling with your annoying friends. How typical of you." It came from a viper like voice, hidden in the shadows. It could only be…

"Azula." said Zuko with as much acid in his voice as he could muster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See, I told you it got better! I'm working on the next chapter, and I'll have it up when it's perfected.

Let me know what you think.

thanks


	3. Chapter 3

First off, let me thank all of you who reviewed my story. I wasn't going to write anymore if nobody posted anything about it. So kudos for you who saved my writing spirit! :) Oh and my bad on the spelling error of Sokka's name. I'll get right on that. Just so everyone knows, I'm probably the worst speller, and grammar checker in the world! So yes, I know there are probably errors.

**Disclaimer: I own flip flops, a lettermen's jacket, and all the Harry Potter books, but sadly I still don't own any part of Avatar. Yes indeed, it is a cruel world. **

Chapter 3: Please Wake Up

"Yes, yes," said Azula. "Now that we're all introduced let's get on with your demise."She smiled as she walked forward with her three body guards. "Don't touch them," she instructed. "They're mind to finish. Go back to the ship and I'll meet you there. "

Aang was sure that they were going to insist on staying, but something in Azula's tone must have made them leave. As her guards exited the clearing, the four of them stood in silence for a moment, and then Azula pounced. Spinning through the air, she conjured blue lightening from her fingertips aiming it right at them.

Aang and Katara quickly dived out of the way, while Zuko stepped in and redirected the lightening. A skill, that he reminded himself to thank his Uncle for later. Brother and sister were locked in battle, meanwhile Katara and Aang were watching for the sidelines for the moment.

"Stay here," said Aang. "I'm going to help Zuko. " He knew that Katara would be in much more danger fighting her than he would. "Water conducts electricity," was among the thoughts that ran through his head. With that, he left Katara standing by a large birch tree, and jumped into the battle.

Katara fiercely wanted to join the fray, but knew she would be more appreciated and needed as a healer fallowing the battle, should anything go wrong. Aang was now as skilled with water as she was, so how much help would she really be. "The boys can handle this," and no sooner had she thought that, Zuko was throne backwards, and his head struck the boulder she had occupied earlier than evening. He didn't get up. Her attention returned to Aang who had just noticed Zuko. Then, zeroing in on Azula, she saw she was about to take advantage of Aang's distracted glance. Katara saw blue starting to envelop her hands.

"No!" thought Katara. She remembered the previous time Aang was struck by her lightening. "I won't let that happen, I can't lose him like that again," was all that raced through her mind as she ran towards him.

Tears in her eyes, Katara thrust herself in front of Aang just as Azula released the deadly energy. As soon as it struck her, Katara was pulled into darkness, thinking of the boy she had just saved.

"Katara, no!" Aang yelled. "What was she thinking, why did she do that?" he thought. She wasn't moving, and he screamed as he never had before, "Azzzzuuuulllaaaa!" His anger was beyond comprehension, and the fire princess for once had the look of fear in her eyes.

Within seconds, his arrows were glowing and he was lost in rage. All he wanted to do was smite the girl that hurt Katara. Setting her down, he twisted his arms, until a horizontal twister appeared. He blasted Azula with an enormous force of air, and it sent her flying back towards her airship. When she had disappeared from sight, Aang began to regain control.

He held the water tribe girl in his arms, and tears began forming in his eyes. Aang's glowing anger ceased, and turned into pain. "She's not gone, she can't be." Was all he thought. His whole body was trembling, and he struggled for control but the tears kept flowing. He cried until puddles formed on her flushed cheeks, and ripped open wound on her stomach.

This gave Aang an idea. He had to try, or else his life would stop meaning anything to him. Katara had only shown him this once or twice, but he didn't care. It had to work.

He gathered up his fallen tears into a shining, flat disc spinning above his palm, and then pressed it onto her bleeding wound. Aang concentrated all his power, and every bit of being he possessed into healing her. After a minute or so of the water glowing on her stomach, all that was left was a scar similar to the one on his back. Katara still wasn't breathing though, and with each passing second, Aang was slowly sinking deeper into despair. He earth bended Zuko over on a rock stretcher, and assessed he was fine and would recover by morning at the latest.

He then created a small earth cave, much like Toph's normal sleeping quarters, but on a mcuh larger scale, and lit a fire for light.

"Katara, wake up," he pleaded lightly shaking her body, and then crying out in agony. Aang was sure the entire forest could hear, as well as feel his suffering. He pulled her into a tight hug, and prayer. Prayed that she would open her eyes, prayed with all his heart that the Gods would not take her from him.

A blue glow started to gleam around her body, and then vanished as quickly as it had come. Aang stared at her through his tear soaked eyes, and watched her slowly begin to breath.

Hugging her again, he began a new wave of waterworks, but this time out of joy, not grief. Covering up his friends with sleeping bags, he started bandaging up their scrapes and bruises as best he could, and sat there starring at them all night. He couldn't sleep for fear he would wake to find one of them dead. Aang lost track of time, and his thoughts became a jumbled mess. He didn't move his position until Zuko started stirring.

Zuko slowly leaned up, and blinked a few times trying to focus. Looking at Aang, he said "You're a mess."

"I could say the same about you," said Aang quietly. He motioned towards Zuko's poorly wrapped head dress, smiling a little and glad that his friend was awake.

"Seriously Aang, have you seen yourself?" asked Zuko.

Aang looked down, and saw his monk robes and hands stained with Katara's blood. He had been so worried about them that he completely forgot about cleaning himself up.

"You look like hell buddy, why don't you go wash up and take a nap." suggested Zuko.

"I'll clean up, but I won't sleep," he said looking over at Katara. "Not until I know she's awake."

"What happened?" he asked finally noticing Katara's wrapped midsection.

"Azula tried to shoot lightening at me, but she jumped in the way." Zuko didn't say anything, so Aang began to clean up silently. When he was finished, he sat down cross legged next to Katara, avoiding Zuko's eyes, because he was sure his own were still swollen and red.

A few hours later Aang said "I'm going to go use the bathroom, watch her for me?"

"Sure," said Zuko, and looked at Katara as Aang stepped out. "Please wake up soon, you don't know how much it's killing him to see you like this." He said to the slumbering girl beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately still don't any part of Avatar. **

Chapter 4: Awakening

Over the next twenty four hours, Zuko watched his tattooed friend slowly wither away. Although he was now spotless and clean, Aang looked even more frightening than before when his clothes were decorated in a macabre fashion. Each time Zuko woke from one of his naps, Aang hadn't moved a fraction of an inch. He just sat there staring at the water tribe girl. Finally it was too much for Zuko.

"Aang please get some rest," he pleaded. "Don't you want to be strong and rested when she wakes up?" he argued.

"Do you promise to stay awake, and wake me if she so much as bats an eyelash?" asked Aang quietly.

"Of course," replied Zuko. "Don't worry, I'll wake you if need be."

With that, Aang laid back on his sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep. Not long after, Zuko noticed his friends face twisting in pain. "Poor kid, he must be having bad dream." he thought. Zuko noticed that it was a great contrast to the peaceful look Katara's face wore. Zuko reached out and touched her hand, once again hoping for her speedy recovery. Even though the water bender didn't trust him yet, he still wanted to have the chance to prove his worth to her.

"He needs you more than you know." he whispered.

Seven hours had passed, and Katara's condition had not changed. Aang on the other hand woke up still looking tired, but somehow healthier than previous to his nap. The dark circles were at least gone from under his eyes Zuko noticed.

"She hadn't moved a muscle," said Zuko automatically. He sighed and crawled back beneath his covers to rest.

Aang sat in silence one more, starring at the girl who melted his heart. Just admiring her flawless beauty, and looking over every perfect curve, and contour of her. Then his gaze drifted to her face where he noticed her eye lids beginning to flutter.

Katara opened her eyes and saw the face of the boy that made her heart go pitter patter. Reaching over to grab his hand, she smiled and just looked at him. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, and he was smiling too. Aang leaned over and hugged her, careful to support his own weight. But when he sat back up, all the happiness was drained from his face, and Katara rapidly became confused.

"Why," he said looking more serious than ever. "Why did you jump in front of me?" he asked.

Katara gazed up at him and decided to give him the honest answer.

"He deserves it." she thought."I couldn't lose you again," she said simply. "At Ba Sing Se, when you got hit by lightening it was…" She struggled for words, "When you died," she continued, "and I saw your falling body, it was the most hopeless I'd ever been. If you hadn't come back to me I don't know what I would have done." she admitted. Katara was embarrassed by the truth, but she was glad that it was finally off her chest.

"Please don't ever do that again," said Aang. "I would rather die than see you that close to death." His tender voice was back, and Katara was shocked at his request. "It's not that I'm ungrateful," he said upon seeing her confusion. "You just scared me hairless," he said laughing at his pathetic joke and rubbing his bald head. "I'm the Avatar, and I don't want you to get hurt because of it." He leaned down and gently kissed her hand.

"I'll try to restrain myself, but I make no promises," she said as she began to cup her hand around his cheek. Katara brought Aang's face within inches of her own, and swiftly closed to distance between them.

Her lips formed around his, as Aang's body slowly relaxed and settled over her own. Their tongues entwined, and danced against each other fluidly. It was pleasure neither of them had known, and both of them wanted to continue for an eternity. Aang started to pull back, not wanting to push her too far while she was still recovering. But Katara had other plans. She leaned up with him and kept her mouth glued to his own. She pulled her arms tighter around him never wanting to let go, and deepening the kiss. Katara's hands roamed over his face and down to his chest where she let them lay against his bare skin.

Aang quickly forgot about stopping and tangled his hands into her soft brown hair as he crushed his body closer to her, but it somehow wasn't close enough. They laid back down simultaneously and continued embracing. After a few heated minutes they were hot, and sweaty, so they came up for air.

"That should have been our first kiss," said Aang sheepishly. His face was a glorious red, Katara noticed as he spoke. He pecked her nose one last time and closed his eyes beside her, still exhausted from his lack of sleep. Aang wrapped his strong arms around Katara, as she snuggled into his chest.

"Sleep tight beautiful," he said kissing her hair and inhaling her warm flowery scent.

Looking up, she planted a kiss lightly on his lips, and then they both drifted off into dreamless, peaceful sleep.


End file.
